Rescuing Aura
by MeAndTheWeirdo
Summary: A short story by me, I'm 12 you know! Starring Aura, my hybrid Lucario, and Anime me, Riley Kirrin.


RESCUING AURA

"Come on guys, your dinner's ready! Err guys, anyone?" Riley, a strong-minded trainer, yelled grabbing a pot of steaming-hot Pokemon food. She glanced at the nearest Pokemon Aura, an unusual type of Pokemon. She ignored the trainer and went back to chasing Rice the Weavile. Georgina, the Gardevoir next to Riley, giggled at the trainer since she wasn't best at telling new Pokemon.

"Oh so that's how you're going to play huh? Oh, Lucario H.Y.B.R.I.D, your dinner's ready!" Riley shouted to Aura holding up the pot. Aura stopped in mid-track then turned to Riley. Riley grinned pleased with her as Aura, annoyed, dragged herself over to the pot and got herself a bowl of food.

"Wow Aura, just cos you're new doesn't mean you have everything your way. We all gotta learn-," Berry, the nutty Azumarill, began but then she saw Aura growling viciously at her, "Err, now that you think about you do have your own way! Heh, just don't hurt me!!" Aura rolled her eyes. It was pretty irritating that people thought she was violent.

"Well look at that beauty, I've never seen a Pokemon like that!"

"That Pokemon rules whilst that trainer drools!"

"The boss will be so pleased with us when we give him her! He'll wake up feeling on top of the world!"

Later, Aura decided to take a walk through the forest. However just passing the thorny hedge, she heard rustling from the cherry bush. Then it stopped. But before she could turn her head and carry on walking, a giant metal hand grasped Aura into the air. Her eyes shot up to see a balloon shaped like a Meowth and two humans with a red 'R' on their shirts in it. Not only that but they had mischievous grins on their face.

"Hey I know you, you're Team Rocket!" Aura cried tightly clutching her fists. Jessie giggled then told Meowth to bring her up.

"Oh no Aura, Rice you stay here and I'll get our master!" shrieked a voice below. Aura knew that voice- it was Berry! It seems that Rice and Berry were strolling in the forest too. Rice saluted Berry whilst she raced off into the distance.

"Aura don't worry, Riley's coming!" Rice yelled to the Pokemon, still looking staring at Berry's trail of dust. Aura smiled but not for long. Rice turned his head then screamed like a little girl. He dove straight into the thorny bush without thinking.

"Oh great, my hero!" Aura said sarcastically slapping her face, blaming her stupid self. Team Rocket snickered.

"What do you mean Berry?!? Aura's been taken by Team Rocket for their boss?!? This is what father warned me about!" Riley muttered as she steered around the corner on her motorbike. On two sidecars were Berry on the left and Georgina on the right. Georgina smiled at her- they both knew Mr Kirrin was an excellent scientist.

"Hey has anyone seen Rice?" Berry asked the two whilst looking around. Behind they could hear some shouting. It was Rice being dragged on the road by a lead! As soon as they turned a corner he would hit the buildings.

"First Team Rocket, now this!" Rice wailed. Suddenly, Riley braked in a flash which sent Rice flying over to the same prickly bush as before! Unfortunely, Team Rocket had disappeared…

"Hey, let me go; I demand you to!" Aura screamed shaking the bars of the cage, "What do you want from me?!?" Meowth just snickered. He told her all about the boss in need of a special Pokemon.

"What…Riley, Rice, Berry, Georgina!! Why aren't you guys here?!?" Aura cried burying her head into her hands.

Suddenly, a massive blast collided into the wall making it explode.

"Thanks Georgina, your Teleport is really getting on. Though you might need to work on passing through buildings…" Riley said, staring at the huge hole in the wall, "Aura- Team Rocket you give her back!" Aura smiled then used Poison Sphere at the bars.

"Why didn't I do this before?!?" Aura yelled. Then she turned to Team Rocket. She growled at them whilst she delivered a powerful Metal Claw. Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!

"Aura, thank goodness you're safe!" Riley cried, rushing towards the Pokemon. Berry giggled before tripping over Aura's tail. Aura knew what was right and wrong but she could have taken that offer- she liked the idea of ruling the world!


End file.
